Life & Times of Allie Cullen
by ILoveTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward's daughter finds love and danger everywhere. She's kinda like Suze Simon and Bella crossed. Crappy summary, but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface**_

I ran forward, forcing my body to move faster with every step. But I was too weak from all those weeks that I stumbled and scratched my hands more often than usual. I knew whatever was happening wouldn't end well, but I had to try. I _had to_.

People stared as I pushed ahead, knocking into men and women in expensive suits, and tripping over little children. The taxis and buses screeched and honked in the street, but that noise couldn't even come close to drowning out the pounding of my heart. I wondered if this was how my mother felt when she'd gone through this.

I could just barely see the green of Central Park in the distance. If only I could make it there on time.


	2. Friday Night

**A/N: **I forgot my disclaimer, but if I had been a good little girl I would have said, "_Twilight, New Moon,_ Bella, Edward (darn it, darn it, darn it!!!), and everyone else are not mine. However the F1 generation is. Did you catch my science humor there?"

__

_**Chapter One**_

"Mo-om," I exxagerated the word as I dug around in the mud room. "Where the heck are my shoes?"

"Which ones, Alli?" she called back from our kitchen.

"The good ones! The ones I always wear!" I was nearly in hysterics. Sarah would be here in minutes, and I couldn't find my favorite Doc Martins to go with my outfit. Usually I'm not clothes-and-shoes-obsessed, but this was _special._ As in, only on Friday nights special.

I heard my mother in the other room muttering to my dad about me, but I didn't care.

"_Mother!_"' I wailed in frustration.

She finally appeared in the doorway. "Alice Rosalie Cullen, I am _not _your maid. You lost them, you find them." I could tell from the smile on her pretty face that she was enjoying this more than she should.

Suddenly it clicked. "Mother," I began, causing her to turn to look at me before she headed back into the other room. "Where is Renee?"

She looked too innocent. "She's out with some friends, dear. Why?"

I was now furious. ''That little _werewolf_ stole my _brand new_ shoes!"

My mother said, appauled, "Alice, I don't understand why it is that because you lost something, your sister automatically gets blamed. And besides, we _do not_ call people werewolves in this house."

"Yeah," I complained, slipping my feet into some basic clogs instead. "That just goes to show you how weird our family is."

"Go sit on the couch and wait for your friends," she snapped at me.

I stormed out of the room, pushing past her and sinking into the soft cushion of our sofa once I reached the living room. I could look out the large bay window in front and see when Sarah pulled up. My father sat cozily in his favorite chair, the big wingbacked one by the fireplace.

"Alice," he began slowly.

"Yes," I said, my tone almost accusing.

He looked over the edge of his fat novel and said, "You are lucky I am letting you go out after that little escapade just now."

"Dad!" I cried in frustration. "_Come on!_"

He just glared with his liquid topaz eyes for a moment before returning to his book.

I sighed, leaning back on the cushion of the couch and staring blankly out the window. How long did it take Sarah to get here?

Too long. In stormed my little brother, Charlie, and his stupid friend Max.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen," Max called to my dad. "Dr. Cullen? Guess what!"

My father gave him a sincere smile. "What, Max?"

"Guess guess guess!!!" I'd never seen this kid so excited. Okay, I'd never seen this kid so excited in about a day.

"Hmmm." My father rubbed his chin in serious thought. "You convinced your mother to buy you a puppy?"

"No!"

"You learned to fly?"

"No!"

"Your parents decided they wanted to adopt two teenage girls?"

"Ew!"

"I give up," he sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Charlie and I are gonna be bug doctors! Just like you, only on bugs, not people."

"Cool," my dad said enthusiastically. "I want to dissect a bug!"

"Oh, that's it! I'm waiting outside!" I exclaimed in frustration, jumping up and heading for the door.

I heard my father's pleased chuckle as I stomped out into the cold night.

As soon as I saw Sarah's headlights I leapt from my sitting position on the stone steps of my house. It was freezing my butt off.

"Bye Mom," I called. I didn't bother with my dad; he'd already read my mind to know I was leaving. I had no idea what tonight was going to be like. If I did . . . .

**A/N: **I'm ba-ack! Just saying reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside. We all know that feeling, don't we? Spread the love around. By the way, as I said in the crap-o-matic summary, Allie is kind of like Susannah SSimon, from the _Mediator_ books. Very sarcastic! Anyway, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled open the back door of my friend's mother's old Volvo. I instantly thought of my mom every time I saw this car. My mom had this bizarre thing for Volvos, especially silver.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully as I slid in behind the driver's seat.

"Hi Allie," Sarah said, twisting bakwards to both smile at me and watch the road as she backed out.

"Hey, Alice," said Joseph, his deep voice seeming to fill up all the space in the car. Joseph and Sarah had been going out for nearly a year now; they were made for each other.

"Okay, now we're going to pick up Becca and then we'll be in business," Sarah announced as we hit the highway.

For the ten minute drive out to Becca's farm Sarah and I gossiped, and Joseph fiddled with the radio.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" I asked her.

Sarah looked surprised. "No. How do you know?"

"My mom recieved a notice saying there would be a new student joining our class this Monday."

There was a slight pause, during which time I heard mumblings from Joseph about the influence of rap. Then Sarah said, "So, are you going to give me the gossip or not?"

"Well," I began, trying to remember. "The kid is a junior too, and apparently he's adopted. His parents died from some horrible disease when he was really young. His adopted family and him are coming in from Alaska or something. His adopted father has a job at the hospital, taking Dr. Leery's spot. That's all they told my mom."

"Hmmm," Sarah muttered. "I wonder if he's cute."

The large white farmhouse in the woods appeared, and the only light visable was coming from the front porch. Becca saw us and leapt down without bothering to use the stairs.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, her straight blonde hair flowing out behind her in the breeze.

"Hi," we all chorused back.

"Hey, Bec, Allie's got some news. Tell her about it, Al." Sarah loved being informed before everyone else.

"Yeah, Al, tell her about it," teased Joseph, mimicking Sarah.

So I recited my gossip as we sped down the highway. Sarah drove like a maniac, or like my dad, whichever you picked. As we made it onto the open highway I wrapped up my tale and asked Becca about her day.

"Well," she declared, "I cleaned my room, like a good kid. I fed the stupid cow. I made some ravioli for dinner--"

"Instant?" I interrupted. I was the only one of my friends who could really cook.

"Obviously," she declared.

"You know those things are hardly nutritious," I reminded her.

She didn't seem bothered, as she rolled down her window a little to let in the fresh air. "So let me get old and fat."

"Well," said Sarah, turning in her seat, which slightly unnevred me, "you're already halfway there."

Becca pretended to be hurt. "You don't really mean that, do you?" she fake-whimpered. We all knew she wasn't fat; she was thinner than anyone else at Forks High School.

We continued arguing about Becca, and then we got into one of those classic, self-concious-high-school-girl moods, where you just complain about every zit and ounce and unshaved hair. Joseph made gagging noises the whole time he wasn't listening to the sports cast on the radio.

This was the way we spent our Friday nights, cruising too fast down the highway, stoppping at our favorite restaraunt, then speeding back to my house, where the girls had an overnight and Joseph drove Sarah's car home.

The lights were shining birghtly from The Dairy Barn as we pulled up. Becca and I climbed out to get our regular orders. Sarah and Joseph always waited in the car. I honestly think they were usually too busy to notice the long line of people we waited in.

I always ordered for Sarah and me. "One hamburger, one cheeseburger, one order of fried cheesies, one of french fries, and two vanilla milkshakes." Okay, so we weren't the most origional.

Becca's order was similar, but she got a chocolate shake. We sat down on one of the benches to wait, while Sarah and Joseph etertained themselves in her car.

After numbers 703 and 704 were ready, I knocked on the driver's window as a warning, then opened the door and slid in.

We giggled and teased Joseph about his mustache as Sarah raced towards The Hill. This was the best view in all of Washington, overlooking the beach, with bonfires everywhere. Our usual spot was on top of the hill (hence the name.) Sarah and Joe spread out the old quilt from my grandmother's house and we lounged around for about two hours. At ten forty, we packed up and began the twenty minute drive back to my house.

"You know," I said, as Sarah pulled onto the interstate, "I think that my little brother is in love with you, Bec."

"Oh, ew, ew, ew, ew," she repeated. "Which one?"

"You are the only one. Doesn't even like any girls from school." I'd known what she meant, but this was way more fun.

"Alice!"

"Geez, fine. But I really do think Emmett loves you."

She sighed with relief. "Well, at least he's in junior high."

I laughed. "Charlie doesn't even know there is a difference in girls and boys besides hair length. He's totally in love with his worm collection. So, I suppose that's good, huh?"

We were mentally picking out her wedding dress, trees rushing past in a blur, wind whistling, when out of nowhere there were two huge headlights shining into our little car.

Sarah screamed, swerving to try and avoid the oncoming car. But the roads were wet, as they always were. I looked out my window, straight into the eyes of a two ton demon. I saw the light, boring into me, then everything was dark.


	4. And the Aftermath

A/N: Sorry about the _long_ time no update thing. Anyhewsies, Allie is Edward and Bella's daughter. She called her sister a werewolf as a derogatory name, not because she was one. Sarah is Jessica and Mike's daughter, and I haven't completely made up my mind about Joseph. Becca is just a charactor I felt like adding simply because my sister's name is Becca and I thought Allie would feel akward being with a couple alone. So, moving on . . .

"I always told her she drove too fast!"

Not the best way to wake up, but whatever.

I recognized the wail immediately. Mrs. Newton, Sarah's mom. She seemed pretty upset.

I managed to open my eyes and mutter, "Ow," because even that hurt.

My mother was sitting in a chair too close to my bed. "Edward!" she yelled. "Edward! She's awake!"

My father hurried in, with the wailing Mrs. Newton right behind him. His brow was furrowed in concentratioin, but I knew he was just trying to figure out how to get rid of her.

"Good morning, Alice," he said cheerfully. Ever notice my dad always calls me Alice? It always bugs me; why do I have to have such an old fashioned name?!

"Ow," I responded. This seemed to be my word of the day.

"Well, ow to you too, my dear." He slipped the earpieces of his stethoscope into his ears and leaned in to listen.

I glanced over at my mother, who seemed extremely tense as she waited for my dad to say something.

"Good," was the only answer she got before he started looking around in my eyes and ears.

Mrs. Newton was not happy with that. "Good?! _Good?!_ Why is it that the doctor's daughter is _good_ and my baby is--?"

"Jessica," my father snapped, turning to look at her while still keeping a cool hand on my blazing forehead. "Jessica, go wait in the hall. Just sit down and see if a nurse wil get you some coffee and read _Reader's Digest_ or something. I honestly don't care how you spend your time. Just get out. This is a private room and the interaction between a doctor and a patient is confidential. Out now! Ugly brat." He glared at her, his topaz eyes dancing with annoyance.

Mrs. Newton was speechless. She gaped for a moment, and I could understand why. My father was a very respected member of society in our little town. He was always gentle-mannered and patient, with his special sense of humor. "Bella?" she said finally, turning to my mother. "Are you going to let him say something like that to me? After all I did for you when you were the new girl?"

My mother was out of her seat now, pacing nervously. "Listen, Jess, I really need you to wait outside please. This is my daughter. Sarah had her turn, now let Allie have hers."

Mrs. Newton sighed and stomped from the room.

"She's so melodramatic," I commented.

The tenseness eased on my mother's face as she laughed.

After more examining and some x-rays Dad informed me that I was very lucky. A few broken bones, nothing that wouldn't heal by summer break. I couldn't help but ask if I'd have scars, and to my delight he said no.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked, as he gently placed me back on the lumpy hospital bed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he said, pulling the covers up just under my chin the way I liked.

"Friday night."

"Oh. Um, well, you know how erratic of a driver Sarah is?" I nodded. "Well, she slipped into the other lane and then she tried to turn to avoid the oncoming truck. The car slid on the wet pavement and you were hit head on. The ambulance was there within minutes, and they managed to get all of you out and away before the car exploded. That poor truck driver was so ashamed of himself. Anyway, it was my night to work the late shift, and they said there was a car accident and the kids had all been hit by a semi. I thought, 'Surely they're dead!' I felt so sorry for their parents. And then they said, 'Dr. Cullen, you may want to handle this patient yourself.' And I remember thinking, 'I wonder why.' So I took the gerny they handed me, and I looked down, and--" he stopped for a moment and sat as still as stone. I think he shuddered before he went on. "I was frantic. Lucky for you, it wasn't that bad, or I might have passed out. No one died, lucky for _me_. But Mrs. Newton is furious because Sarah's knees may never recover."

"Oh," I said. "So _that's_ what that's about."

"Yeah, I guess," he laughed. Then he stood and said, "Well, Alice, I have to go check on your friend Joseph. Every parent in this accident seems to want _me _as their doctor. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye," I mumbled. It was amazing how tired one gets after a serious car accident. My head seemed to slip, and before I knew it I was asleep.

They let me go to school on Monday. It was really an act of God that I got to go. But bright and early that morning my alarm clock began buzzing.

My mother had to help me change and shower, which was not cool. But at least she was nice about it, telling me all these stories about how her best friend and Dad's adopted sister had to take care of her after her accident when she was seventeen. What really happened was very complicated, but what she'd settled for telling people was that she'd fallen down some stairs and through a window.So, her best friend is who I'm named after. Alice.

Anyway, I had to actually ride to school with my mother (Oh. My. Gosh.) But, teachers do get good parking, if no other benifits. She helped me to my fist period class, which was biology.

I hobbled in, still not used to my crutches, and sank into my chair in the front row. As I was opening my binder to take out my homework, my teacher came up.

"Hi there, Allie," Mr. Hume said cheerfully. "So sorry about that aweful accident."

"Oh, yeah." I lifted my leg to show some of the damage. "But it isn't bad at all. That's what my dad says, at least. Lucky no one died."

"Indeed it was. Hey, listen, is it okay if the new boy sits by you?" he asked.

Nice to see his concern for me. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Excellent."

Everyone was filing in and stopping to see me. "You look good Allie," and "Glad they let you come," 's were echoing all around. I would say, "Yeah, I guess I was lucky," while I checked over my homework, as I always did before class.

Class began, as usual, at eight o'clock. We all stood and mumbled the Pledge, then sank back into the plastic chairs. Some kids began to talk again, but the whole room silenced when the door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful people anyone had ever seen.

Thick black hair that was wavy at the top of his head and curled slowly until it reached his perfect ears. His skin had a very pale hue, and his eyes were a stunning topaz. He was tall and lean, but not like the super-athletic-high-school-basketball-star way. He had muscles to define his body without sending an image of the Hulk in a button down shirt.

I guess most people would be shocked, but I was used to it. I knew instantly what he was.


End file.
